The Love Of Magic
by hermioneissocool
Summary: Ummm all about Hermione and Krum and a few other romances too....Dicalimer i do not own anything in this story
1. Default Chapter

Love of Magic

Hermione sighed she was spending her summer with Victor, and met his whole family, and they had been great! She slept in his younger sister's room, whom was call Faith, as a symbolize net of having the faith and praying for another child for four years, then it became true. She was in the room right now, writing a letter to Harry, she did that secretly, because there was still a bit of jealousy with him and Harry , and though she did hate to admit it, none of the people in this family would probably approve of her writing a letter to a boy except for Faith(who is a friend to her and reminds her a lot like Ginny Weasly, another one of her friends).

That morning Hermione woke up to the aroma of Crapes(pancakes filled with jelly, or chocolate), so she put on her summer cloak to cover her nightgown , and went down the stairs. Victor and Faith were already down there, Victor smiled at her and motion for her to sit next to him so she did, and her got on of the jelly crapes and gave her half of it. She took the half and thanked him. 

"So how was your night, victor", she asked him.

"Vell, I haff read I quiditch book, about how to improve my diving skills, I could probably learn a thing or two from the little friend of yours about diving, he is vay better at diving then I was his age", explained Victor.

Well that was only a few years ago, Hermione was very tempted to say, but instead she replied," Yes Harry is a great seeker, isn't he " 

Besides for Ginny, Ron and Harry were her best friends, and she hated it when he treated them like they were little kids, after all they were all teenagers, including him. 

"So have you forgotten I vill be turning nineteen on October 18"Victor Questioned 

"Of course not, you have arranged stuff with Professor Dumbledor to let you stay as a quiditch helper at hogwarts, and your sister stay with the Gryffendors, right?"

"Of course I haff , he certainly seems to understand that I do not like Durmstang any more, he is letting little Faith stay there too." Exclaimed Victor.

"I AM NOT LITTLE" Faith almost yelled,(age to be a very touchy subject to her , just like every other thirteen year old.)

After breakfast Hermione, Krum, Faith, and two of her friends, Samantha, and Harmony went down to a lake near Victors' house. Victor perch Hermione up on a log then went he went up on the log. He got into a deep conversation about seekers skills, and Hermione could not help fell that he had some jealousy towards Harry, not just about Quiditch , but about his friendship with Hermione too. Hermione stared into his dark brown eyes, and he stop talking. 

"Vhat is the matter Hermy-own-ninny", asked Victor. 

"Nothing just thinking about how terrific your eyes are', said Hermione.

HE brushed a stray piece of hair pout of her face and he brought her head closer to his, he was about to kiss her then__ Hermione drew back, how could the girl explain she had never kissed any one before, and she was a little shy to start.

"Hermione, we need to talk, it is about my quiditch career, there is an annual ball, for all the player and i haff to take someone, and of course I want to take you." Victor explained.

"Of course, when is it', asked Hermione.

"On Monday, five days away."

"Of course I will need to get prepare for it, lucky me and your sister are about the same size." Said Hermione.

What Hermione did not know is that he was going to ask her a big question that night, a question if she would marry him 8 years, sure a eight year engagement is very long, but if he asked her now then Harry or Ron would never have the chance to __ right? Well he hoped so, but if she would not even kiss him, then she would never get engaged.....or would she?

*************************************************************************************************

It was Monday, the day of the ball, and Hermione looked much like a model , her bushy brown hair was once again blond and sleek. Victor , of course also looked good, given the fact that one out every three teenage witches have a crush on him, a proven fact. When Hermione went downstairs for the ball, Mrs. Krum saw her and demanded that she stand next to Victor, so she could take a picture of them.

When Hermione finally went to the ball she got asked the question by Victor, and she was so surprised that she said "WHAT!!", then she told him maybe. Why maybe....well give the girl a break, she has not even kissed yet what makes you think that she would get engaged.

*************************************************************************************************

When it was time to go back to school in September, all of the Krum family were very exited, especially Faith. She was now fourteen, so she would be in the same year as Ginny Weasly.

On hogwarts express she was rather distant to all three of her guy friends, instead she was asking Ginny and Faith what she should say about Victor asking her to get engaged with him for 8 years.

"umm.... you should say you'll think about it this year" replied Ginny.

"Say YES, I've always wanted a sister." Faith said.

Personally Hermione found Ginny's advice a lot more practical, then Faith's advice. Though just like faith, she too always wanted a sister, though for the pass year she had kind of thought as Ginny as her sister, along with being her best friend. Well now I have two girl and two boy best friends, and a boyfriend that wants to get engaged with me, so I should be happy, she told herself. Yet somehow she was not at all happy, if any thing she could not be more miserable.

*****************

When they entered the front hall into the tabled which held there feast Hermione was jabbed by a finger in her shoulder.

"WHO IS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!", Asked Faith.

Hermione Glanced in the direction in which faith was pointing to, and could not believe her eyes. It was a much younger looking Snape. He looked at least ten years younger. His long black hair, was now trimmed in a rather young looking way. And he seemed to have done something with his nose to make it look better. Yet Hermione knew he was still an Evil-ex-death eater, so she did not really care any bit more about the new look, because she new that he was still evil.

"An Evil professor, who must be at least thirty, who normally is much more ugly then that." Replied Hermione

"oh" said Faith.

Yet Faith still looked that way, and Hermione noticed that for once he looked at the Gryffendors table with a smile on his face, except it was directed to Faith. At her old academy Durmstrang , Faith was ahead of her classes by two years, which meant at hogwarts she was ahead of her classes by one year, or basically she would be a fifth year at hogwarts.

*************************************************************************************************

The next day, which they had potions, Faith combed her Red hair, and somehow made her black eyes sparkle more then usual. As the walked into the potion class Hermione quickly picked the seat in the back of the class with Harry, Ron, and Faith.(they always picked the back of the class, because they could get away with more talking in the back of the class.

"Hello....What is your name?" Asked Snape.

"Its Faith sir, I am Victors Krum little sister." replied Faith. 

"Yes, then you should get along with Miss Granger well, as for she is his special friend." said Snape

"Ummm."(Faith did not know what to say).

That days potion was to make a simple, it was to make a simple fade potion. Of course since Hermione new how to make any potion she could within half an hour(WELL ALMOST..........)so she and Faith had an extra half an hour. Which Faith spent most of her time staring at Snape. Which made Hermione, Harry, and Ron, almost throw up.

After class Faith told Hermione to wait for her. Hermione resultantly agreed, after Faith came out Hermione asked her what she had asked Snape. Faith told her she had asked Snape to tell her the right crowds to hang out with.

"Do you LIKE _him, well of course I don't mean like that, but even for you to think he is nice would be a great crime_." Asked Hermione.

"No, of course not, he just reminds me of somebody." Said Faith.

"Who" Questioned Hermione.

"It is a very long story." Replied Faith.

That day Faith told Hermione and Ginny what had happened.

"He showed me a picture of a boy, whom had blond hair, and blue eyes, and was so cute. he said that the boys name was Draco, I do hope I get to meet him. Do you know who he is?" Explained Faith.

"Malfoy" Said Hermione and Ginny at the same time, and they explained how evil he was to Faith, who did not seem to believe them.

The next day Faith went up to Draco and introduced herself and said," Hello I'm Faith Krum, you know Victor Krum's sister, and I go to Hogwarts now instead of Durmstrang and you seem like a nice enough person to show me around the school and everything."

Draco looked at her like it was Christmas and Answered "Okay!!"

Draco showed almost everything there was at the school, the great hall, the trophy cabinet, and the Great lake.

"WOW, what a great gut you are" Said Faith.

Draco smiled, then said something that would make Pansy want to kill her, he asked her out. faith response was of course a yes. 

The next day Hermione was in a rather irritated mood, in the library, until Victor came up to her, and asked her why she was in the library so at seven O' clock when everybody else was eater dinner, her answer included homework and SPEW in the same sentence. Victor gave her a pitied glance. Hermione looked right into his eyes, and said, "Yes"

"yes to Vot", Asked Victor.

"I will marry you in eight years." Replied Hermione.

Victor looked at her, then pulled a ring out of his pocket, and gave it to her, then he kissed her, this time Hermione did not make up an accuse not to kiss him, she kissed him to. Wasn't that just the story of two teenage lovers. Well probably not because they are not average teenagers, after all they are sorcerers. Victor waited two hours for her to get done with all her reading, then while in the middle of reading a quiditch book he realized that she had fallen asleep. Oh God, she'll probably stay in here all night and get points taken off, for Gryffendors. So he shook her awake, and then made sure that she would go to her dorm, not the library again. When the went to the fat lady the realized the she had gone on a stroll.

Vell you can go to my chambers I guess, since there is three rooms, in there, mind you there is a lot of brooms in the there also.", Explained victor.

Nonsense" Said Hermione, 'I Shall just wait her till she returns."

Yet she ended up agreeing to it. reluctantly, mind you. As she went to his chamber she noticed how very much messy it was.

"VICTOR, I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE SO MESSY.", said Hermione.

"Vell when you are a professional Quiditch player you haff to be messy." was Victor's reply, Hermione laughed at that.

Then she began to look worried." Victor_"

'Don't Worry I am not one of those type of boys, you can sleep in there( he pointed to his guess room."

Hermione nodded then she went in there, it was not messy like the rest of the house if anything it looked like it had not ever been opened. She sighed and finished her Charms Homework, and her spew homework. Around two o' clock Hermione was still working and victor had knocked at her door asking how she was doing.

'Just Fine" Said Hermione. 

"You look a bit angry or something like that" said Victor. 

She was complete honest and said "I'm not angry, just a bit confused"

After that he had asked her what made her angry and she was completely honest that she was a bit mad at him because she wanted to know if she cared about her feelings and not just her, being burnet and thin.

"Hermione if you were completely ugly, which your not, you are beautiful, I would still love you." was his reply.

She kissed him, and he kissed her back, and they started making out.,(sorry people, nothing more then making out, do you really think _Hermione_ would loose her virginity before she gets Married to her Fiance, of course not.)

Meanwhile Draco and faith were taking a night time stroll, and had bumped into Harry and Ginny.

'I am surprised anybody would even want to be with an ugly guy like you Potter", Exclaimed Draco.

Faith got mad at Draco for being mean to Harry. Then Draco apologized to Faith, and they continued their walk. Harry smiled at Ginny and told her that she was a great friend, though deep down he was thinking about Cho Chang.

Hermione woke up at Six in the morning and decided to go back to her dorm so she got her books and went out of Victor's chambers. Apparently right when she closed the door Snape was right behind her.

"Ah, so interesting, wouldn't Headmaster just love to hear about this", Challenged Snape.

"You would not Dare tell him such a lie, all I did was come here for a book that i left her yesterday", lied Hermione.

"And just tell me Ms. granger Why would of you been here to leave a book here yesterday.", Asked Snape.

Hermione just glared at him for about a minute and thin answered, "HE JUST WANTED TO HAVE TEA WITH ME, NOT A CRIME IS IT."

"The headmaster would probably think it is, so I shall take 10 points from Gryffendor" Said Snape.

After Glaring at him for about two more minutes Hermione just stormed off. When she went into the common room Faith asked where she was then Hermione showed her, her ring. But what Hermione did not tell Faith is that she wanted to make the engagement into ten more years, and not eight. Eight seemed to be a long time in everybody else's book but a short time in hers, a little bit to short. she was seeing her whole life flash in front of her.

A lot of people noticed her ring the next day, and rumors were flying all over the school about who she was marrying and when she was marrying him.

__

'Hermione marring Ron next year."

Hermione marring Harry when she is turning Eighteen."

"Hermione is marring Krum this year."

None of them where all the way correct and it irritated her when she was called to Prf. Mconagolds office.

"Hermione I have heard the latest news and I really drop not think a hogwarts student should be marring any time soon. "Said Mconagold.

Hermione quickly explained the truth and how all the rumors were wrong and that she is marring in eight years. She even had to say that she was a virgin and she was not pregnant, as for that was one of the stupid rumors. after the Explanation Hermione returned to her daily classes. As she looked out of the window into the field she saw Victor fixing up some broom sticks and she smiled, everybody else thought they were two stupid teenagers that should not be in, love, but Hermione knew Victor was her right match.

"Now what is the answer to that....Ms. Granger, I just asked you how do you preformed a Cpoli spell and what is it." Said her professor.

Hermione quickly explained that a Cpoli charm, is a form of a charm that will hypnotize a person for a short period of time. and then apologized for not paying attention, saying that she was just caught up in so much work, of course though it was no problem. Besides for potions she was the top girl in her school, work wise.

Hermione and Ginny were both talking about SPEW when Ron walked into the door, and had something to say.

"I just asked out Lavender out today,.... and she said YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Exclaimed Ron" Congratulations Ron, it is nice to know you think more of your love life thin school" Said Hermione Rather coldly.

Then they started to argue, but finally stopped when Harry walked in the door.

"Harry what's wrong" Asked Hermione.

He then told them that his scar hurt more then it had ever hurt before, he was actually scowling in pain. All four of them ran up to Dumbledor office with Harry. Dumbledor looked pale when they told him.

"Then my belief is true, Prf. Snape just came in here saying his tattoo/scar on his arm is hurting, I believe whenever there is a particularly unusual meeting of Deatheaters your scar shall hurt, so some where in this world they are probably making the working of evil sorcery." was all Dumbledor Told him.

The next few weeks Hermione spent so much time thinking about Harry's scar problem that she almost forgot Her boyfriends birthday. Almost, yet somehow three days before his birthday she remembered and she ordered a miniature quiditch set by quick owl, which reminded her as soon as broomsticks lessons he was taking over for Madam Hooch were over in January, he would be back to his Quiditch career.

As three days past Hermione and about another half of the door knocked on his door to wish him, happy birthday.

"WOW!!! Your nineteen already", Hermione laughed, yet deep down she was thinking that he was getting to old for her, she was Fifteen, four years younger.

Hermione also apologized for her gift not being as swell as he would like.

"Hermmy-own-ninny, this is just as vell as six hundred Gallons because you bought it for me, Vot would I care about gold, i am a professional quiditch player.", Replied Victor to that. Hermione knew that she should kiss him right then, yet she had already kissed him three times, and she was not a rebel type of girl.

The next day Hermione went to her class and Harry was not there. She was told by Ron that he was taken to the hospitable, no not that nurses that actual wizard hospitable because the pains of his scar was hurting so much. Besides for thinking Snape was someone she had known, Faith was really starting to dislike Snape because of the way he treated Harry and _Ron._

It was made quite obvious that she was really starting to like Ron. That day Draco was making fun of Ron and Hermione, and then he smiled at Faith who think broke up with him and became to be on Ron's side, whom ended up Dueling with Draco.

"Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Krum, and Ms. Krum, what a surprised to see you picking a fight with Draco, fifteen points from Gryffendor" Tormented Snape.

'You know very well her last name is Granger, you git", added Ron, whom all of a sudden was really pissed off. 

"Oh that must be why she was in his chambers after hours, ten points from Gryffendor for contradicting me Mr. Weasly", said Snape.

After they had gone to their dorms Faith questioned Hermione what she was doing in his chambers after hours. Hermione told her the truth, and for once somebody believe that she had not done anything.

"You and my brother are both the type not to do anything, so of course a believe you. After all you are the top student at hogwarts, though in MY opinion it should be me, just kidding." Exclaimed Faith, as she ducked from a pillow that Hermione had thrown at her.

Romours were now being spread all over the school by Draco, whom if Hermione had the chance to she would strangle to death.

She went up to Victor that day and asked him why he wanted the engagement to be eight years, and not just make it three.

'Hermy-own-ninny if could haff you to marry right now I would, yet I knew there haff to be a long engagement because you would want one." Said Victor.

Hermione was then dreaming about when she was eighteen, she imagined herself in pretty white and got herself all exited. She then told Ginny and Faith about her conversation with Victor.

__

Life kept on getting worse and worse for Hermione, with all the Rumors going around in the school. Most of the rumors had in fact been started by Snape and Draco. Somehow this made Hermione want to marry Victor sooner and sooner and sooner.


	2. Sarrow

Hermione went up to Victor's chambers the next day, and when he let her in she was terrified about something.

"Vot is wrong, Hermy-own-ninny,?" Asked Krum.

"Oh nothing Victor, it is just, UGH.........." Hermione wiled as she tried to explain what was wrong.

"Hermmy-own-ninny Vot is it.?" Asked Victor again.

"My parents have gotten into a car accident, and they are both rather frail, my mom is okay, but the do not know what is going to happened to my dad if his condition does not improve......." Hermione spoke Clearly, with a few occasional sobs.

"Oh, I am truly sorry Hermmy-own-ninny." Victor Said.

'What am I to do if they die, they are the only family I got." Questioned Hermmy-own-ninny.

"Vell there is one thing, but I do not know if it will be agreed upon." Victor Told Her.

[EDITORS NOTE: I really not trying to make you die of suspense, I just want there to be suspense in the story.]


	3. A Conversation

(CONVERSATION)

"What is the other choice, Victor." Asked Hermione.

"You could always marry me now." Said Victor.

"Darn, I mean, oh I do not know what I mean any more."

"Please Hermy-own-ninny, please think about it."

"Ok"

"okay to what?"

"I'll think about it"

"Oh, vell if I vos to marry you I vould have to get permission from your parents, even if they are not doing vell at the moment."

"The whole point of marrying now would be for me to have a place to stay."

"Oh Hermy-own-ninny please think about it"


	4. Caught

Hermione did not know what to do, what if she said no to Krum, then her parents dies. What if she said yes then her parents lived, well that would not be as bad as saying no, then there be no where else to go.  
She knew what she had to say to Krum, yet she did not know how to say it.  
Just say yes, something told her.   
She knew that it was her self that was telling her to say yes, she also knew that she had today, right then in there. She breathed in a heavy sighed, and hurried to Victors chambers. She knew id she got caught after dark out side of her dorm then Gryffendor would suffer. She knocked on his door. He answered quickly, and Hermione Giggled, as for he was in his P J's .  
"Victor though we are both are only two foolish teenagers my answer is yes." she told him.  
She went inside and forgot to shut the door.[OPPS ON HERMIONE'S PART.] She then kissed her quiditch player, and that was when it happened. Snape was standing right at the door.  
"What a strange sight, Hermione and Victor, wouldn't headmaster like to hear about this." Sneered Snape, in very mean way.  
" I am to marry this young voman vithin a year, do I have no right to kiss her." Asked Victor.  
"Not after hours you don't. YOU STUPID WORTHLESS TEENAGERS" Snape Yelled.  
"Headmaster will be informed of this, yes he will, and by the way 20 points from Gryffendor." said Snape.  
Hermione had never felt so bad as she did at that moment. 


End file.
